


Two swordsmen in a bed

by Aloe_kun



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleepiness, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloe_kun/pseuds/Aloe_kun
Summary: Kenshin can't sleep, and Saitou offers a solution to that. That's all.Just guys being dudes.





	Two swordsmen in a bed

Kenshin couldn't sleep.

Surprisingly, it wasn't anything to do with Saitou's presence in the room. It was the cold. The room they were both staying in wasn't bad quality, but the walls just couldn't keep the effects of winter completely at bay. A chill permeated the room, making his sleeping position of sitting with his back protectively to the wall uncomfortable and decidedly cold. Saitou seemed to be asleep in one of the two futons in the room. He was curled up on his side and breathing slowly, hair set in a messy way from how he moved in his sleep. It seemed as if he'd accustomed to life in a civilian's shoes better than he had, likely due to the double life he led as a policeman on the Tokyo streets. He wasn't necessarily jealous of that fact, but was a little envious that he didn't feel the need to protect his back all the time.

He near jumped out of his skin when he heard the other speak.

"Can't sleep, Batousai?" He questioned, voice gravelly with sleep.

Kenshin sighed and relaxed from his bolt upright posture. "No, no I can't. And please don't call me that."

Lilac eyes watched as Saitou sat up, stretching his arms out in front of him and making a little noise that he wasn't sure how to feel about. He smoothed down his messy hair and brushed away the strands that hung in his eyes a bit shortly before he lay back down on his side.

"So Kenshin, then." He stifled a yawn.

"If you would, yes." Kenshin rubbed at his own eyes. He _was_ tired, for certain, but it didn't seem that he would be able to sleep anytime soon. "Have you been sleeping well?"

"Sort of. I've only been dozing for the past while." Suddenly, Kenshin could feel the full weight of his yellow gaze on him. "I could feel you looking at me."

Kenshin started and looked away. "I... I was just looking into space. I didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry if it disturbed you, that I am."

"Well... Whatever. Why aren't you asleep?"

Kenshin hesitated to answer. Saitou filled the silence.

"You're shivering." He observed. Kenshin did his best to stop.

"...Well it is cold, that it is."

"Then why don't you get into bed?"

He thought for a moment. The reason would likely seem silly...but then again, Saitou would probably understand. After all, it stemmed from a situation they had both been in.

"I need my back against something." He admitted. "It doesn't feel right to leave it unprotected."

"Then sleep on your back?" Saitou. suggested

"No, that doesn't work." Kenshin shook his head. "It needs to be against something firm, like the wall."

"Something firm, huh..." Saitou looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then why not get into bed with me?"

Kenshin went red, the colour spreading fast over his pale skin. "Oro?"

"I'm pretty solid, you know that. So put your back against me."

"I-I couldn't do that, I don't want to disturb you-"

"Idiot. What'll disturb me more is you lagging behind because you didn't sleep. So hurry up and get over here."

"Well, um..." Kenshin hesitated. He was going to refute it, but his tone seemed final. "If you insist, I suppose..."

He stood, his cold joints protesting the movement with an ache that he walked off on the way over to Saitou's futon. He knelt down for a moment before putting his sword down next to the bed and slipping under the covers. He scooted back slightly to press his back to Saitou's chest, and let out a soft breath. He felt... Safe, safe enough to sleep in any case. And with the warmth of someone next to him now his tiredness was fast catching up to him, making his eyes fall closed and limbs feel heavy. He managed to mumble a thank you before he fell asleep, safe in the warmth and pressed to Saitou's form.

It was Saitou's turn to blush, now. What he had suggested was that they sleep back to back, but by the time he caught up with what Kenshin was going and found his voice the man had already fallen asleep. He never guessed that he'd chose such an... Intimate position, when one less awkward was available.

But despite his reservations, he found that he didn't _quite_ have the heart to wake him and get him to move.

Up close like this, he really realised the extent of the size difference between them both. His waist was level with Kenshin's, but the top of his head was barely level with Saitou's chin. He could easily reach around one of wrists with a forefinger and thumb. He really was small. And not to mention cold.

Saitou hadn't felt it as much as he'd gotten into bed fairly soon after they arrived, but Kenshin had been sitting in the cold for a few hours now. Despite the fact he was in bed now, he was still shivering slightly, and Saitou felt compelled to put an arm around him. So he did. He pulled him firmly in to his chest, and was rewarded with a sleepy noise from the other that he decided he wouldn't mind hearing more of. He curled up around him slightly, with Kenshin's head tucked under his chin and an arm around him protectively. He'd be able to sleep comfortably like this, despite the slightly unusual company in his bed.

Kenshin woke up to the early morning sun filtering lazily through the curtains casting thin beams of light across the floor. He forgot where he was for a moment and nearly sat up, until he found himself stopped by a strong arm wound around his waist. He then remembered that he was in Saitou's bed, and somewhat relaxed.

All in all, he felt that he'd slept remarkably well in the other's hold. A small attempt to move his legs confirmed that they were indeed tangled with Saitou's, but comfortably so. And it seemed that Saito was yet to wake up himself. He toyed with the idea of waking him for a moment before deciding against it and letting his eyes fall closed again with a slight smile. It'd been a while since he'd slept so soundly.

He could stand to stay like this a little longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing a lot of sleepy, fluffy things recently. I don't necessarily regret that.
> 
> The working title for this was two swordsmen one bed. I do regret that.


End file.
